


Are you asleep?

by orphan_account



Series: am i shimada trash? yes [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Everything is consensual here, Just the Tip, Lowkey cunnilingus, M/M, Mild Groping, Mild PIV(?), Somnophilia(?), Sorry Life You Can Wait(tm), Tell me if i missed any tags thanku, Trans Hanzo Shimada, good shit!!, i wrote this instead of sleeping and doing my work, mccree you dirty boy!!, slight Breeding Kink, tranzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanzo’s sleeping. McCree’s desperate and horny. Only one way this will turn out.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: am i shimada trash? yes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Are you asleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all, if you didn’t read the tags thoroughly, PLEASE do so. I don’t want anybody upset over blah blah blah or whatever. Thank you! <3 Also, if you see this discord mutuals, its on sight. Especially you, Jesse and Necro. I know you’re both gonna look for this.  
> But you can all spam me at wholesomecutie#2476 with requests!! <33 also this is just a ramble fic i thought about,, enjoy this stupid smut  
> ZhHZKSKZ also my first fic!! helloo mchanzo community muah

McCree quietly trudged his way into Hanzo’s quarters—broad chest heaving and dick half-chubbed up in his boxers. He was barely able to bring himself to completion. His body only craved Hanzo—his warm and wet mouth, those sinful lips, his pillowy thighs and ass, his just about _everything_. He only realized this whenever his cock gave a painful throb during his pitiful attempt at jerking-off. So, that’s what brings him here. To Hanzo, specifically, who is peacefully asleep, soft snores filling the otherwise silent room. 

McCree bit his lip. Surely he could just try pleasuring himself here, but he already knows the struggle of seeing his person of want yet not being able to touch him would be unbearable. Maybe if he stays nice and quiet, he could pull this off.   
  


Jesse shuffles to the end of Hanzo’s bed, where he laid peacefully stretched out with nothing but comfy briefs on. He nearly sobs at the sight, hand swiftly coming down to palm his now fully-hard cock. His hips rut into his hand without rhythm, eyes focused on that spot in Hanzo’s briefs where he _knows_ his cunt is. Just last night, he had eaten Hanzo out until they were both sore, being able to wring out atleast a dozen of orgasms out of the other. The mental image of Hanzo’s face in the throes of pleasure is forever ingrained in his brain. Jesse’s tongue lolled out. He had to get this over with, and quickly. 

He climbs ontop of the bed, hovering over Hanzo. He doesn’t notice the dip of the mattress caused by the added weight, luckily, and continues to slumber. Jesse’s breath hitches. 

His neck is temptingly displayed, as if begging to be kissed, bitten, _claimed._ Jesse barely holds himself back from seizing it right then and there, but thinks about the risk of Hanzo possibly waking up and kicking him out. He whimpers softly, begins to roll his hips into thin air. 

“God,” He rasps out, large hands feverishly grabbing at Hanzo’s tits—resulting in a breathless moan from the Shimada.   
  


McCree pauses, looks up expecting dark hazel eyes staring down at him, but is instead greeted with Hanzo’s still-resting face. He continues.

His attention moves further down—closer to his treasure. His hands grip at his thighs, almost like a massage. Jesse buries his face in the V of Hanzo’s hips, near his groin. He wants to dive in, feast on what is so deliciously displayed before him. And so, he does, starting with slowly dragging Hanzo’s briefs off. McCree lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

His cute little cock is already plump at the mere attention, folds glistening with slick he just can’t wait to lap up. Jesse leans down, tongue lightly flicking at Hanzo’s fat clit. Teasing. Above him, a soft moan emerges. He proceeds, getting on with the main show and burying his face in Hanzo’s cunt. He sloppily laves his tongue and sucks at Hanzo’s cock, too horny to care if he wakes up anymore. His painfully hard and heavy cock leaks in his boxers, causing a wet spot to grow larger and larger with each taste of Hanzo’s cunt. McCree just _can’t_ control himself. 

“McCree,” Hanzo suddenly croaks with a squirm of his hips. Jesse doesn’t relent, ignores Hanzo’s aimless pleading. 

McCree places wet kisses on his clit. Hanzo’s strong hand comes down to grip at Jesse’s tousled chocolate locks—and he doesn’t protest against it, instead revels in Hanzo forcing his face into his needy area, Hanzo’s hips pushing back against his horribly skilled tongue. “Please, _pleasepleasepleaseplease—“_ Hanzo breathily repeats, only silenced whenever McCree responds with his own, “ _I got ya’, sweetheart. I’ll give you what you need.”_ Hanzo quickly nods, biting his bottom lip to the point of blood. 

It’s when Jesse wriggles his tongue into Hanzo’s hole does he orgasm, back jackknifing at an painful angle, mouth open in a silent scream as slick gushes out from his cunt. Greedily, McCree drinks it all up, even continues as Hanzo writhes in overstimulation. 

Soon, McCree craves his own pleasure and moves his way up to Hanzo’s mouth. Their lips mash together in a rough yet passionate kiss, Jesse’s obvious and _still_ bulge grinding against Hanzo’s cunt. “Can I-“ Jesse starts before being cut off by his own groan, hips stuttering. 

“Please, darlin’,” McCree licks his dry lips, resumes. “I’ll make it good for you. I’m always good for ya’, aren’t I? Give you all of me, breed you nice and good, make sure my seed is nice and deep in your belly,” He rambles, mind fried from the wonderful friction and overwhelming need to come.

“Yes, yes,” Hanzo whimpers. McCree hurriedly pushes his boxers down enough so his cock and balls have room to breathe in the stifling air, proceeds to line up with Hanzo’s hole before he’s stopped.

”Wait, wait,” Hanzo hiccups. “You don’t—I’m not stretched enough—“ Jesse hushes him with another kiss, pulls away once they’re both even needier and breathless. “I’ll put just the tip, babe. I’ll only fuck into you a lil’, won’t come inside of you, I swear-“ 

“ _Do it, please, I need you right now-“_

With the go-ahead, McCree heavily huffs out sweet promises and nothings. The blood is rushing to his head, making him feel light and high off the adrenaline. Their ragged breaths mix in together as the fat head of McCree’s cock push into Hanzo’s warm and sensitive cunt. Once it pops in—Jesse loses himself. 

His hips work without his brain’s control, roughly rutting into that nice heat but being mindful of keeping his promise. His heavy and full balls swing and occasionally brushes against Hanzo’s ass—causing him to let out the smallest of mewls. As McCree is pathetically humping Hanzo with vigor, his mouth runs on autopilot, words slurred together as his dick throbs, wanting to be fully sheathed inside of the Shimada. “Fuck, Darlin’,” McCree growls out, teeth bared. Hanzo’s mouth hangs agape. Jesse sounds animalistic—burly chest noticeably falling and rising with each thrust. 

“‘ _M gonna come—gonna breed you,”_ He groans out. “ _Gonna knock ya’ up, use you to warm my dick, put a couple of pups in ya’,—“_ Hanzo can’t do anything but listen, any attempt at speaking failed, only little squeaks and noises being able to be made. Even if he did wanna say something, he’s sure it’d just be a whole jumbled mess, anyways. “ _You’re so, unf, tight, Han—wanna stay in this cunt forever. Lick you out after just to fuck you again- because you’re mine,”_ Hanzo whines, legs trembling. “ _All mine, ya hear? Only I get to fuck and lick this sweet pussy o’ yours.”_ Hanzo can’t find it in himself to disagree, so he can only dumbly nod, mouth slack and eyes staring—yet unseeing. 

McCree pulls out—pumps his cock a little and empties himself on Hanzo’s cunt with a drawn-out groan. They’re both breathless as Jesse fulfills the semi-promise in his words and licks the come off of Hanzo’s sensitive cunt, strong, shaking thighs clenching around Jesse’s head. “Jesse,” The last ‘e’ is high pitched, Hanzo following up on his orgasm seconds later. 

They take a warm shower after peppering eachother with sweet, slow kisses and caresses, Jesse soothing Hanzo down from his high. 

“You know you could’ve just woke me up, right?”   
  


“..Yeah.” 


End file.
